New To Town
by GothicGirl01
Summary: She's new to town and she's different to everyone else. She in college with the rest of the gang. But who knew she's THAT different. No one knows. Not until that one day comes. Suck at summery but enjoy! R&R please :) Does have some bad language in
1. New Start

_**Hey! So this is my first EVER fanfic! I don't mind some criticism or ideas. I just hope everyone likes this story and I'll try my best to update as much as I can, anytime I can. My opinion is just to get on with the story. Sorry about wasting your time while you could have been reading the story. Oh stupid me, im still talking. Right. Shutting up now.**_

**Incase you don't understand:**

**All in college.**

**Claire: 16**

**Shane: 16 turning 17**

**Eve: 16 soon to be 17**

**Michael: 17**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so far only my most epic author ever, Rachael Caine. **_

**Chapter 1: New Start**

**Claire POV**

The sun was shining and reflecting off of all of the passing cars. The cars seemed kind of strange. Tinted windows, mainly the same style, make and colour (black). Every last one. I was on my way to TPU. Texas Prairie University.

It was an average type of school. I'm a year ahead of everyone because I'm really smart, and I mean REALLY smart. That's not even bragging. Everyone says im a nerd or geek, and that I look really weak and small. Many say im look like an angel. But I am quite strong. Both brain power and strength. I had to have it in my old school, they would tease me and physically hurt me. Once, I was so close to dying, but I didn't because I fought back. They ended up piled on each other That's how I ended up here. I know geeky and strong, not a usual mix, but that's what I am. Unusual. My parents said that they wanted me too far away from home, so I was transferred here. They don't know about the fight, so all is well.

Waving goodbye to my mum and dad was the worst part, because I was in a place I didn't know, all alone and out of place. I walked through the school gates just as the bell rang for the start of the day. I made my way to reception just in time. The woman was about to get up and most likely leave.

"Hello. I'm Claire Danvers, the transfer student," I politely announced.

"Ah! Yes, go take a seat over there while I print out your timetable," she smiled sweetly. Mumbling a thank you, I made my way over to the red leather chair. Whilst day dreaming, I heard a door open and close.

"So I have to help out a student to stay in school. That's ridiculous! There's no one here who needs help Miss," a grumpy, low voice exclaimed.

"Well, we have a transfer student from California. You can help her around school," a female voice explained. My heart started to pound in my rib cage. Was she talking about me? I hope not.

"Hey, heres your timetable and a map of the school incase you get lost," the receptionist said. I thanked her and began to walk away until someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was ready to fight, but it turned out to be a young teacher aroung her early 30's.

"This is the young lady. Hello, I'm the headteacher of this school. The name you call me is Miss Shatite. You must be our advanced student, Claire," Miss Shatite smiled. I nodded my head in a slight movement.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," I politely said.

"Name is Shane Collins. Heard about me before?" a male voice said. I couldn't see properly, so I looked around the teacher at a tall, built, brown-haired guy

"Hi. I'm Claire Danvers, and nope. Never heard of you before," I answered. He smiled and took the timetable off of me. What a gorgeous smile… Shut up Claire! Ergh. Fancy me thinking that. The teacher took off and we started walking down a corridor.

"I have to look after you and get you settled."

"I don't need help thank you very much," I proudly said. He laughed. I stopped and looked up at him.

"What? Ok, the way you looked when you said it, was really funny," he smiled. I started to walk on until I was pushed into a wall. Ow…Blackness consumed my vision and all I heard was Shane call my name before I did…

_CLIFF HANGER! Was that good? Boring? Read and Review please xx I'll try and update ASAP xx Thank you _


	2. Out For Revenge

_**Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm back! I know, I have only just started the story but I think you guys need to find out what's happened. I'll try uploading as many as I can for you all. I just hope you all enjoy.**_

**Thanks to…**

**The anonymous review and…**

**Myth Magyk Fae for reviewing this story so far.**

**Thanks to…**

**Amazing Piano Girl and…**

**Leighdaniielle for following this story.**

**And finally, thank you to all of the people who have read this.**

_**On with the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Only, the one and only… Rachael Caine!**_

**Previously…**

I started to walk on until I was pushed into a wall. Ow…Blackness consumed my vision and all I heard was Shane call my name before I did…

**Chapter 2: Out For Revenge…**

**Claire POV:**

Waking up, I started to feel dizzy. Taking in my surroundings, I look around the dark room. I knew this place… I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw Him. He was stood there, shouting my name.

"Claire! Stay awake, please!" he sounded like he was begging me to. But somehow I managed. " You're in the nurses room. Oh god… This is my fault I was told to take care of you," he cried out.

"No," I croaked, "You got me here and didn't let me get hurt again. If it wasn't for you, Shane…" He looked up with what looked like pain and happiness in his eyes. He made a crooked smile and ruffled my hair.

"You scared me you know. I didn't see it coming. She hit you hard enough to make your head bleed droplets," Shane exclaimed. That reminded me…

"Who did it Shane?" I asked. Silence. When I thought he wouldn't answer, he said two words… Monica Morrell…

After my head getting fixed up, Shane started telling me about this slut. Apparently, she's the mayors' daughter and the towns whore. She tries to sleep with every guy who has a pulse. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, she's jealous of me because I was talking to you? She has wanted you guys to go out since 7th grade? And… She has wanted me rid of because no one is apparently worth your time?" I couldn't believe it. I went into hysterics.

"Before I told her to leave you alone, she said that she hoped you had brain damage and forget about everything or even die," Shane whispered, only load for me to hear.

"Did you tell the teacher what happened?" I asked, clearly not bothered.

"Oh shit! Damn it! I'll go-" Shane was cut off by a loud shrieking noise.

"Oh, Shaney! Baby! Come here!" IT said. I spun around on my heel and noticed a real live version of Barbie.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed running up to her. I touched her face and lifted her arm up, until she slapped my hand away.

"Are you real? Like, you're all plastic and fake. Is Ken nearby?" I asked gazing around searching. I heard Shane laugh and saw the 'Barbie Doll' angrily staring at me.

"I was gonna say, 'if you keep you face like that, it'll stay that way' but that would be ridiculous!" I giggled.

"And why would that be?" she growled.

"Because you're made of plastic and you could just wax some more on," I said as seriously I could without laughing. As I heard her growl, I realised who it was.

"So, you're the famous blonde hoe, Monica Morrell… Guess you are. The way Shane described you was a little faint," I inspected. This time, I saw it coming and ducked down before it struck me. I heard Shane move closer to me for protection, but I didn't need it. I slapped her hard in the face as she pulled back her hand again.

"You little BITCH! I'm going to-" Monica stopped, as someone interrupted.

"And what will you do to young Claire here? I must say, I'm intrigued…" wondered Miss Shatite. Monica gulped back her words and glared at me. I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop it. Three pairs of eyes were on me now and I didn't like it. Finally, I cleared my throat and apologised. We were interrupted by a cough.

**Shanes POV:**

It was funny at first when Claire asked if she was Barbie, and for some reason I thought she was hot. NO! I can't like her. She doesn't like me, I know for a fact. I stepped forward a bit when Monica tried to hit Claire to protect her when she needed it. Shockingly, she dodged it and when Monica when to swing again, Claire slapped her one across the face.

"You little BITCH! I'm going to-" Monica stopped, as someone interrupted.

"And what will you do to young Claire here? I must say, I'm intrigued…" wondered Miss Shatite. Monica gulped back her words and glared at Claire. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. It looked like she couldn't stop it. Finally, she cleared my throat and apologised. Then, we were interrupted by a cough…

_**Dun dun dun…Cliff hanger! Hoped you guys liked it! I'm only just starting to get into the plot so just enjoy as much as you can. Please R&R! It would help me a lot to know that people are actually reading this. Thanks xx**_

**Liz xox**


	3. It's Just The Start Of The Truth

_**Hey! Chapter 3 is here! Shocking isn't it haha. Can't wait for more of your reviews. To be honest, I just want you to tell the truth about the story. Not just because you think it will hurt my feelings and I'll stop writing, cos I won't. Again, thanks to everyone who has been following me, reviewing, or even just reading it. I hope everything you're reading is good and enjoyable. If you want to give me any requests or ideas just review it or even PM me.**_

**Thanks to...**

**The Anonymous Reviewer,**

**Aliciaaa98**

**Amazing Piano Girl and...**

**Justrockzyxxx **

_** Right, I'll shut up. Now get on with the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately)Only Rachael Caine does.**_

**Previously…**

Finally, she cleared my throat and apologised. Then, we were interrupted by a cough…

**Chapter 3: It's Just The Start Of The Truth…**

**Claries POV**

We all turned to the sound of the cough. A guy around Shane age and size, appeared next to a pale girl, who was only about a inche smaller than him. He had this angelic face, blonde hair, with these blue eyes that could sneak into yours within a moment. He had this adorable smile, with this look about him, that makes him look trustworthy. The girl beside him had black mid-length hair, lots of pale foundation and dark makeup on. She smiled like a goofy two year old, but still looked nice. For some reason… They suited as a couple. Shane went over to the blonde dude and fist bumped, while the girl slapped him across the head. Miss Shatite shouted to Monica to follow her, to her office. She mumbled something like 'shit' and walked away.

The girl stopped and looked at me, as I started to walk away.

"Hey!" she shouted. I stopped and looked at her. 'What did she want?' I wondered.

"Hey, you need help finding your way?" As I nodded, she carried on, "My names Eve by the way. I know! Why would anyone call you that. It's like they knew I would turn out like this," she pointed at herself.

"Hi, my name's Claire. I'm from California," I announced.

"Shit. You came here why? I'm not being mean, but why come down here when you could still be there partying your fucking life away?" I laughed and Eve joined in.

"By the way, the blondy over there," she said directing her thumb back to where Shane was with him, "Is Michael. He's really sweet…"

"Let me guess… You like him, don't you?" I said unconsciously. She stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"How the fuck did you know that? No one even knows, even the people I'm close to. How the hell did you know then? Did I do something that gave it away?" she started to blush, even under all of the makeup.

"I don't know… I just… got a feeling," I muttered. She looked at me confused. I heard her sigh, which told me she was defeated.

We made our way down the first lot of stairs, then the second.

"You're living in a dorm?!" Eve shouted, "You're not now. You are moving into the Glass House. Michael, Shane and me live there. You'll be safer with us anyway." I dragged Eve to my room and collected my bag of the things I brought with me.

"You didn't even unpack?" she said, as though she was surprised.

"Nope. Thought something would happen LIKE this, so I didn't bother," I explained.

"You're strange in a good way. Can you tell if I get a scratch card, if I will win?" Eve joked. I just rolled my eyes at her and then started walking out of school. That was until Eve went outside and realised it was night… Why did we have to stay inside at night?

Walking to my new home, I felt something in my gut telling me to run. But i didn't. Instead, i carried on walking until Eve turned into a garden. Looking at the large Gothic house, I felt a powerful aura coming off it. It just felt like home. But that's when it happened...

I don't know why but i pushed Eve further to the door as I felt a gasp of wind on my face. I didn't know how i knew something was going to lunge at us, but I did. As we both fell forward we ended up closer to the front door. After I heard the snarl, I turned around.

"Eve! RUN! Now!" I didn't wait to see the door bang open. He started to laugh as he came closer and closer to me. Every step he took made my pulse speed up. I felt paralysed until he sped over to me. Just an inch away from my face. For some reason, I didn't even flinch away.

"You're tougher than I thought..." he whispered enough for me to hear. I spat in his face and pushed him, taking him by surprise. I chose that moment to run into the house. I was on the porch when Shane came barging out blocking the doorway.

"MOVE!" I shouted. He moved out of the way, but I was too late. He grabbed my foot and dragged me back towards him. Shane tried to grab my hand and I saw Eve and Michael behind him looking horrified. I kicked out ,as my hand slipped out of Shanes. He released me after a second.

"Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Brandon. Your worst nightmare," he smiled evily.

_Little did he know..._

**Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The 4****th**** will be here soon xx Please Read & Review. Be as honest as you can. But... Goodbye for now. I'll be back ASAP.**

**Liz xox**


	4. What Happened?

_**Heyya guys and girls! I'm back… Again! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I'm just going to say…**_

**Thank you to everyone who is either following, reviewing and even just reading it. I just want you to support and be honest about the story.**

_**Please Read & Review **__** xx**_

_**Now on with the story…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the story plot. Everything else belongs to… Rachael Caine!**

**Previously…**

**(Claire POV)**

"Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Brandon. Your worst nightmare," he smiled evily.

_Little did he know..._

**Chapter 4: What Happened?**

**Shane POV**

I saw here getting dragged, knowing if I tried to help we'd both be dead. I had hold of her hand for a few moments until hers slipped out of mine. I tried to gab it again, but instead she kicked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Brandon. Your worst nightmare." He smiled. All of a sudden, Claire had a face of steel. Her eyes were full of anger, but the worst thing of all is that her voice was scarily low.

"Leave me alone or else," she warned. Brandon looked quite surprised by her demand.

"Why would I do that little girl?" Brandon smirked. Eve gasped as Brandon flashed fangs and grabbed her by the throat. When I was about to run out to her, she put her hand up to signal a 'stop.' Her eyes turned fully black. I took a step back as Brandon gasped. He released her and stepped back.

**Claire POV **

My voice went low as I warned Brandon.

"Leave me alone or else." Brandon looked surprised by what I demanded.

"Why would I do that?" he smirked. Flashing fangs, he had grabbed my throat. I sensed someone moving towards me. I held up my hand to stop them incase they got hurt. Suddenly, I felt power surge through my bones and limbs, until I felt it head to toe. Brandon gasped and stepped back. Why did he do that? I lifted my hand at a sudden erge. He flew up into the air and when I moved my hand side ways, he hit his back against the floor with a crack. He didn't move. It was like he was paralysed. I gasped as reality struck my mind. I did that? How? What am I? I looked at the doorway of the house and watched as confusion and worry fill there face. I don't now why but I did. I ran, as far as I could, away from the house. All I heard was their faded cries of them shouting my name.

After a while running, I slowed to a stop as I noticed a black limo with tinted windows. When I saw a cold looking women, I thought…'Oh God'…

She looked at me with a soft smile. She started to walk towards me until I stepped back. He face changed into confusion.

"Dear Claire, I am not to be feared. Yes, I am a vampire, but I'm the least harmful out of them all. I am the Founder of Morganville. I am here to help you. As you have already been encountered with one of my kind, I have let you know about us, just for your safety. But do NOT tell anyone. Your friends know about us, so they will explain," she continued, "Tomorrow, I will send one of my cars to your house at 4 pm, no later. They will bring you to my office. I will help you understand who you are, but..." I knew there was going to be a 'But.'

"But... I shall have to test you first. This will be both helpful and easier for us to discover who you are. But for now, you should go back to the Glass House as your friends are quite worried about you. Especially Mr Collins," the Founder said. Her smile reappeared as she waved goodbye. I set off back the way I came. I ended back at the Glass House somehow. The door opened as she stood on the porch. She was greeted by a bone-crushing hug off a sweet smelling person. Drawing myself away, it turned out to be Eve. Then came Michael who squished me as much as Eve did. Then it was Shane. But he wasn't there. Eve must of read my expression because her mouth dropped.

"Oh shit!" she shrieked, "He went to find you! Oh God! We need to go get him!" she practically screamed. Before they could leave, the front door opened and closed. Shane came walking in with his face set hard. Once he saw me, his face softened. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He was as shocked as I was.

"I need to give you something..." I said seductively. As he was leaning forward, I slapped him across the cheek, just hard enough to stun him.

"YOU IDIOT! You don't just follow me! One; I can look after myself and two; not at night. NEVER at night," I exclaimed, raising my voice slightly. Then I hugged him as hard as I could.

"But thank you anyway," I said gently. Once we ate dinner, we decided we needed a rest after the long day. I was about to doze off when there was a knock on the window.

**Yes! I know! The window? Why a 'window?' Find out in chapter 5 xx And thank you for reading this story and supporting my work. I have exams, so I'll be trying to update as much as possible. I hope it's enjoyable still though. Read & Review please, I would like to see your opinions on the story. I'm hoping to get at least 20 reviews by Friday. Thank you again for following, reviewing and reading.**

**Liz xox**


	5. Who Are You?

_**Hey, it's chapter 5! I'm soo happy that I've got 14 reviews already! I'm overjoyed. Really. Anyways, here it is. The one and only…**_

_**New To Town!**_

**Thanks to everyone supporting me and reading. I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Morganville Vampires, but unfortunately it belongs to Rachael Caine.**

**Previously…**

(Claires POV)

"But thank you anyway," I said gently. Once we ate dinner, we decided we needed a rest after the long day. I was about to doze off when there was a knock on the window.

**Chapter 5: Who Are You?!**

**Shanes POV**

She flung him… My head was still processing. SHE FUCKING FLUNG HIM! Inside, I felt surprised, sad, proud, and happy for Claire! She didn't even bash an eyelash. I was about to go get her in when she looked at us, but she ended up running instead. Into the dark… Shit! We all called her back but she didn't listen, just kept on running like she could go on for ages. Once she turned the corner, I started to freak with realisation. Magic… Powers… Impossible… But hey! Vampires are real, why can't she be?! I saw her turn the corner and that's when I sub-consciously started after her. One thing was on my mind. One word. The one word for me, Claire and the rest of the human population in this town. Danger…

**Eve POV**

I watched as her hand jerked and forced Brandon to hit the floor. I was horrified. Not at Claire because it wasn't her fault, FOR Claire because she saved me and the rest of us for her own life. I didn't want her hurt, but it seemed like she could take care of herself. But when she looked at us, she turned and ran. Ran right past the gardens gate and into the night. The pitch black night… Oh God! Without hesitation, Shane legged it after her. I wasn't going to go because,

Number 1, Michael would of carried me back into the house,

2, I could have been killed and Shane had already taken the risk,

And 3, what happens if she came back here and we're all gone? I stopped and stepped back, bringing Michael with. I slammed the door and pulled Michael to me. Breathing in his scent, calmed me down a bit. Looking up at him, I noticed there was a sudden longing in his eyes, that I usually saw when I looked at myself in the mirror when bumping into the Michael on my way to the bathroom. I went on my tip toes a bit as he leaned down… It was exactly like it is described in the movies. Unfortunately, we were interrupted when we were getting into it. Claire walked in. I ran up to her and hugged the life out of her veins and Michael followed pursuit. When Claire started searching, I realised it was Shane she was looking for. I mentally cursed and threatened to kill him if he didn't get home this minute, like I was telepathic. As if it was magic, (Oh, how ironic.) he walked in angry…

**Michaels POV**

I couldn't look away. It was a beautiful sight having a vampires ass kicked. I was a little bit frightened, I have to admit. I know she's a young girl and all, but seeing her do that makes me rethink thing. What would happen if… if she did something to us? I shook my head of those negative thoughts and focused on the scene before me. Claire looked up at us looking more normal. All of a sudden. Ka poof! Gone! Running in the night down the road. We all were desperately calling her to come back, but no such luck. Shane left to get her a drag her back home. I wasn't going to leave Eve, and I'm glad to. Eve shut the door after bringing me and he a step or so backwards. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. They were like expensive jewels. Rare. I leaned in when she tip toed higher. When our lips brushed against each other, it was unbelievable! She really IS rare. Deepening the kiss, we were interrupted by the door slamming. We pulled apart as Claire walked back in. Eve hugged her and so did I, but it looked like she was searching for someone. Shane. Shit! That's when he turned up. All angry as well.

**Shanes POV**

All this time I was searching her things ran through my mine. Lets just say, about one or two were positive. Slamming the door shut behind me, I took in the scene before my eyes. I felt softened by seeing Claire here. But then all of a sudden, I went over to her and kissed her forehead. It shocked me as much as her.

"I need to give you something..." She said, sounding seductive. As I was leaning forward, she slapped me across the cheek, just hard enough. For a girl..

"YOU IDIOT! You don't just follow me! One; I can look after myself and two; not at night. NEVER at night," She exclaimed, raising her voice slightly. Then to my surprise, hugged me as hard as she could.

"But thank you anyway," she said gently. Once we ate dinner, we decided we needed a rest after the long day. Ahh… Sweet, Sweet bed. That's when we heard the sream. Oh fuck. Here we go again.

**Michaels POV**

A scream. Off Claire? Yup! Exactly what we need.

"Well then… I'm on my way," I mumbled to myself.

**Eves POV**

As I was snuggling further into my blanket, I heard a deafening scream. Claire? Half asleep, but my mind wide awake, I ran to her bedroom. Great!

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've also uploaded chapter 6 for you tonight. I'm soo happy that I've thought about getting 30 reviews. If that's possible, then I'll give you two more chapters on the SAME day. Thanks soo much.**

**Liz xox**


	6. What Am I?

_**Hey! Chapter 5 is uploaded! Keep reading and I hope you're enjoying the plot so far. I'll try my best to keep posting new chapters each day. Thanks for your support **___

**Thanks to everyone who has been following, has favourited , reviewing and even reading this story. **

_**Before you get bored, please read the rest of the story.**___

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Morganville Vampires. Only the magnificent Rachael Caine. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Previously…**

**(Claires POV)**

Once we ate dinner, we decided we needed a rest after the long day. I was about to doze off when there was a knock on the window.

**Chapter 5: What Am I?**

**Claires POV**

I looked around until my eyes rested to the fairly clean window. I screamed. I saw that Brandon guy holding on to the top of the window frame. His eyes were crimson red with fangs that had suddenly appeared. As my door banged open, Brandon jumped down from the window. My heart was beating 200mph. I felt that if it went any faster, it would burst. I looked at the door to find Michael, Eve and shocker… Shane. When they saw no one in the room, they stared at me confused and curious. I just stared back at the window.

"He was there…" I said quietly. Then I repeated it louder.

"He was THERE!" I practically yelled. They were so startled, they didn't even know what to do or even say.

"Who Claire? Who was there? Come on, speak to us. Please?" begged Eve. I sighed and crawled back into bed. I mumbled his name but it seemed that no one but Michael heard. He screamed out in frustration.

"That son of a-" He was cut off by me telling him to shush it. I felt power up in the attic.

"Guys? Do you have anyway to get into the attic?" I asked. They all looked at each other with alarm written all over their faces.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked a curious Shane.

"Oh cut the crap guys. Claire we have a secret room that leads up into the attic. You can't get in there otherwise," Eve explained. I gave her a quick hug and for some reason went to a painting of a river with canoes on. I moved it aside a pressed the red button. As it opened, I heard Michael stutter,

"Ho-how did you kn-know that?" I shrugged and walked simply up the stairs. I actually have no idea how I knew. It was just another guess…

When I climbed the very last step, I found a couch in the middle of the room and sat in the centre of it was the one and only… Founder.

"Last time we met, I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Amelie," she smiled in a slight tilt. She gestured me to sit, so I did.

"Can you help me? I thought I saw Brandon at my window a few minutes before you came here. Why?" I asked as many questions I thought Amelie was able to answer. Once I told her about finding him clinging easily, onto the window, she was mortified. Within a few moments, she gathered her ice cold stance.

"I shall believe it is simply because you did something no one else has ever done,2 she answered, as if it was as simple as that. That's when I thought,

"Why did you come in the first place?" Even though it sounded rude, Amelie just carried on with her emotionless face.

"I came to tell you that, tomorrow you shall come to this address and down the side door of the alley way. Myrnin will be waiting to run some tests on you. You smell human but… You're so different…" she almost sounded like she admired me. After a few moments of silence, Amelie stood up and said her good byes to me.

When I slowly made my way downstairs, I walked left to my room. It was as I left it. Eve, Shane and Michael stood there, clearly oblivious I walked in.

"I mean HOW did she know where it was?! I didn't even know when I first moved in until Mike told me," I heard Shane mutter. I coughed so they'd know I was there. Gasping, Eve made her way cautiously over to me, clearly incase I would be angered. I wasn't, so I grabbed Eve into a hug. She smelled like roses, coffee and chocolate.

"Come on… Lets get to sleep," I yawned, shooing them out of my room giving each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek good night. As soon as they left, I collapsed onto my bed to realise how tired I really was. Right then, I fell into my safety of sleep.

Waking up in the morning , to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I cursed and muttered things to myself. I didn't even think they were legal to think, let alone say. A sit was 6 in the morning, no one was up yet, so I went and got a shower. Washing my hair and rinsing, I felt the water go colder. Shit! I mentally hit myself for taking too long. Oh well, they'll have to live with it. I dressed myself in a pair of black super skinny jeans (which had random rips in places), with a black tank top with a red vest top underneath, matching it with red pumps. I put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner and red lip-gloss. Finishing off, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. There. Perfect! Grabbing my black leather jacket, I popped my back on my shoulder to take downstairs. I was half way making bacon and eggs for myself and the rest of them - for when they woke up- when there was a knock at the door. Rolling my eyes at their sudden timing, I turned off the stove so it wouldn't set the house on fire or burn the food and went to the door. A feeling inside told me not to, but I did. How I wish to turn back time…

**Shanes POV**

Flipping over, I heard faintly the sound of the shower running. I sat up to stretch and grabbed a pair of baggy(ish) dark blue jeans, my favourite Killers top and my new black Nike trainers. I ruffled my hair up so it looked kind of normal and grabbed my phone. I turned out, I took longer than usual. A LOT longer… That was when I smelt bacon. I was about to descend the stairs when there was a knock at the front door… Hell broke loose…

**Thanks so much to everyone for STILL reading. I'm hoping to get a few more reviews and readers. I'm so happy for all of the people following or have favourited me. I'm updating tomorrow as well hopefully. For today, it's a sad good bye. Don't forget to Read & Review please!**

**All of my heart…**

**Liz xox**


	7. Things Are Strange

_**Hi my lovely duckys! Number 7 here! I hope you're all happy with the story so far.**_

_**I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for everyone reading and especially the people doing more.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot.**

**Previously…**

**(**Claires POV)

A feeling inside told me not to, but I did. How I wish to turn back time…

(Shanes POV)

I was about to descend the stairs when there was a knock at the front door… Hell broke loose…

**Chapter 7: Things Are Strange…**

**Claires POV**

There was red crimson eyes everywhere, looking at me. Watching my every movement. The was a grey haired hippy right at the front with a old fashioned, crazy looking man. He had these black curls for hair that even with a soft touch, would straighten back out. I thought I would freak out, but I actually didn't.

"Who are you? You are different to anyone else," asked the hippy.

"Oliver, the real question is… WHAT are you? You must be Claire. AMELIE! Has informed me of you," he said with a raised voice, making vampires shake out of their thoughts and get on with their business. The sun hadn't come out yet, so they seemed to rush by expecting it to magically appear. The old lunatic opposite me extended his hand to shake. After I did, he smiled this goofy smile. That's when Shane slammed the door on their faces. WTF!

**Shanes POV**

She stood there talking to someone as I reached the bottom step. Shit! Vampire. I rushed forward and slammed the door. Claire looked at me gobsmacked. What? I just saved her from their enchanted mind spells. She squinted her eyes and made evils. I was so shocked they were directed at me. Then she reopened the door. What the hell is up with her? It's dangerous.

**Claires POV**

I reopened the door on Shanes shocked face, to see the hippy and curly locks still there… Waiting?

"Ahh! Finally, you didn't make us wait. May we come in?" he had asked so politely, so I did. When they came in, they stood in the doorway of the living room staring at me. I sighed and walked over to them, noticing Shane hovering behind.

"I am Myrnin and this my elderly friend, Oliver," he said emphasising the 'elderly' part. I laughed as quietly as I could, but I ended up snorting instead. The one he said was Oliver, gave me daggers. Touchy much?

"I am here to test you, as I thought you would feel more comfortable in your home," Myrnin sounded so considerate.

**Shanes POV **

She let them in, so I just stayed behind incase they attacked. The dude who called himself Myrnin, said something about tests? Tests on Claire? But she just took it. Urgh! I thought I got to kick their butts, but No! I have to sit here and watch. Well, I chose that option anyway. No way was I leaving her alone.

**Claires POV**

"Okay! Lets get to it then," Myrnin said so enthusiastically. I gulped back my fear and let my adrenaline take over.


	8. What About It?

_**Hey! Sorry about Chapter 7 being sooo short. Half of it was deleted and I needed to sleep, so I promised my self to write it now. This is Chapter 8 ready to be read.**_

**I now I say it a lot but its so people know that they are helping me and supporting me, but Thanks to everyone who is a fan of mine and is reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the storys plot. **

**Previously…**

(Claires POV)

"Okay! Lets get to it then," Myrnin said so enthusiastically. I gulped back my fear and let my adrenaline take over.

**Chapter 8: What About It?**

**Claires POV**

It was a Saturday, about 10 in the morning and… I'm still having a test. Not sitting down or relaxing, testing my abilities with a crazy man and a really depressed hippy. It didn't help with Shane sat there staring back and forth between us all.

"Right! The first test is… Speed. So, reaction in other words and maybe how fast you are physically," Oliver finally spoke.

"What do I do first?" I asked. Oliver came around to behind Shane and said,

"Your reaction time to stop me from biting Shane and draining him." Shanes eyes widened.

"Hell to the fucking no! No bloodsucker is gonna bite me… Anywhere!" Shane yelled. I looked him in the eyes,

"They aren't going to bite you, cause I swear to Go-" I was shortened by my mind slowing down the time and scene in front of my eyes. Oliver was a centimetre from his neck. I leaped into the air in a surprisingly new height, and pushed Oliver out of the way. That was when everything turned back to normal. Shane speechless, along with Oliver. Myrnin on the other hand, looked rather amused.

"Next is supposed to be strength, but I think you already have done that by…" Myrnin announced, motioning to Oliver who had just dusted himself off.

"So… I think we should start with the powers first. Lets see if you can lift things," Myrnin said oblivious to the fact of me and Brandon the other night. I got into a straightened up stance and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, imagining everything in the room in the air. My mind made it happen. Once I opened my eyes again, everything I imagined in my head was real. Shane was still on the couch clinging on for dear life. Oops. I lowered him back down, along with the rest of the objects. I saw a slight look on Olivers face that told me he was impressed and the same with Myrnin. Shane was just… shocked.

"Bravo, Claire!" clapped Myrnin. Oh God. I slumped down on the couch next to Shane. He still looked a ghostly pale but I think was from how terrified he was of falling off the couch.

**Shanes POV**

"What do I do first?" I asked. Oliver came around to behind Shane and said,

"Your reaction time to stop me from biting Shane and draining him." Shanes eyes widened.

"Hell to the fucking no! No bloodsucker is gonna bite me… Anywhere!" I yelled. I looked him in the eyes,

"They aren't going to bite you, cause I swear to Go-" Claire stopped. I felt breath on my neck and then looking around saw Claire stood next to Oliver. I must of looked speechless, along with Oliver. Myrnin just looked amused.

"Next is supposed to be strength, but I think you already have done that by…" Myrnin announced, motioning to Oliver who had just stood back into his grumpy looking hippy.

"So… I think we should start with the powers first. Lets see if you can lift things," Myrnin said. Didn't he hear about the other night? Obviously not. Claire closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, looking like she was dreaming. The suddenly, I was up in the air with the rest of the furniture in the living room. I got hold of the arm making my knuckles turn white. Finally, she put me down, noticing I was on the couch. "Bravo, Claire!" clapped Myrnin. I couldn't move, speak or even move my eyes to a different direction. She sat down next to me, snapping me out of my paralysed state.

**Claires POV**

"That'll do for today. Now, rest and I shall be here in three days time," Myrnin told me whilst walking out of the house with Oliver following him. Thank GOD. Then she realised what had happened. She lay down and drifted of to sleep. Her bones ached from the power use and she felt her head pounding. She fell into a black pit, falling and falling until there was nothing left. A peaceful sleep was what I needed…

Shanes POV

Claire must have been knackered because she lay down and drifted to sleep. Staring at her, I noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair fell over her left eye slightly, but I couldn't even try moving it because I thought… No, Knew that I would like her even more. Damn it! That's when she tilted her head slightly making it rolling lightly onto my broad shoulders. Huh? I thought she would of woken up. Oh well. I'll just join her in her dreams. My eyelids started to get heavy, so I dint fight back. I just let them. That's when I dreamt of the world. Of Claire. _My_ Claire. That's when I realised… I liked Claire! No… I'm _falling_ for Claire…

_**Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to Read & Review. Would love to know your opinions. I would like at least 30 on Friday, if possible. Thanks again to everyone.**_

_**Liz xox**_


	9. Then It Got Worse

_**Hey! Its me! I know! Its been like… FOREVER! But im back now and I hope to update every other night. I'm not going anywhere for a long time because I have 6 weeks holiday coming up! I'm so happy that loads more people have read my story, so thank you very much.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Unfortunately…**

**Previously:**

**Shanes POV:**

That's when I dreamt of the world. Of Claire. _My_ Claire. That's when I realised… I liked Claire! No… I'm _falling_ for Claire…

**Chapter 9: Then It Got Worse…**

**Claires POV:**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Mmmm," I yawned and flipped onto my side. I opened up my eyes and before I could scream they covered my mouth.

"Mdfhgkfgsdlfgf," I didn't make sense. It was useless. I was gagged and tied up, sweating my head off trying to scream for help. Violently shaking, I realised how stupid I had been. My POWERS! I could try and see if I was telepathic. Hey! It was a better I dea than letting them take me without even trying something! I closed my eyes and thought of Shanes face. I could imagine everything. His cheekbones, his hair, his gorgeous eyes. All of a sudden, I went numb. I DID IT!

**Shanes POV: **

I was awoke my mumbling. But it was loud. I heard two bangs from upstairs and instantly thought it was Eve and Mikey. Rolling my eyes, I stretched out and got off the sofa. Satisfied with my back cracking, making it less tense, I walked into the kitchen. I ran a hand through my shaggy hair and opened the fridge. I got the milk out and got out my 'Vamps Suck…Literally' cup. Claire and Eve found it funny to get it me for Christmas. I smiled at the thoughts of her name. I'll take her a cup of coffee up for her. I poured two cups full and took them upstairs. Arriving at her door, a chill came over me. I ran into the room…

**Claires POV:**

My eyes were heavy. I couldn't open them. Why? I tried to move another part of my body. Nope. Nothing worked. It's like my body had shut down and the only thing working was my brain and heart. I listening carefully, I heard voices I had never heard before. I tried opening my eyes again. It worked! I saw… Nothing? It was dark but had a dim light on across the room.

"Hello my dear. You are finally home. With your family and I my love," said a strangely angelic voice. I tried moving my arms. They wouldn't move. I coughed signalling to untie me.

" Oh yes. Untie my fair lady. I apologise for such meaningless thing," I saw his mouth curve slightly. Once my mouth was free I asked,

"Why am I here? And second of all… Who are you?"

"You do not remember me?" he sounded hurt. Oh Well! I don't know the bloody guy!

"I am your fiancé. Your groom to be, my darling," he said without taking his eyes off mine.

"Oh…" that was all I could say.

"As you say you do not know me, I take a guess that you also mean you cant remember my name," he cleared his throat, "I am Sir Derek Walter and I am 19 years old. Near enough the same as yours,"

"Do you know who I am? Like WHO I am?" emphasising the 'Who.'

"Why, yes! I do…" he replied.

_**Thank you! I would like to thank everyone who has been with me throughout this story. I would like more reviews if possible. I am so excited for what you have to say! Thanks again! And I know this was short but… Hey! Im updating again soon. Very soon …**_

**Liz xox**


	10. Tell Me That Again?

_**Hey, hey, HEY!I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated lately. I was doing my End Of Year Exams, but Im back and ready to write for a whole 6 weeks! I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far. Trust me it does get better. I would like to thank Alicaaa98 for always helping me and to everyone else who are just simply reading this story. I love everyone of you who is still reading this.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything apart from the plot.**

**Previously:**

**Claires POV:**

"I am Sir Derek Walter and I am 19 years old. Near enough the same as yours,"

"Do you know who I am? Like WHO I am?" emphasising the 'Who.'

"Why, yes! I do…" he replied.

**Chapter 10: Tell Me That Again?!**

**Claires POV:**

My heart lifted with hope.

"You do! Would you tell me?" I asked.

"Or course! It would be my honour!" Derek replied with a bow. He continued,

"You are…"

**Shanes POV: **

I shook off and entered the room after knocking four times without a reply.

"I thought you might of wanted a ni-" he peered around the room noticing a neat, and tidy bedroom. The only thing that seemed out of place was her unmade bed. Huh? Unusual. She usually has it made and she hasn't even come downstairs yet. I put the cup gently down on her bedside table. I suddenly couldn't shake this bad feeling from my gut. Something was up… I left her room and closed her door, making sure I heard the click as it shut. I breathed a deep breath. I needed to talk to Amelie. I grabbed my bag of 'supplies' and left the house. Locking the door, I heard a squeal of tires. I knew that sound from the only metal monster. Eve was back… She got out of the car with a happy smile. But I needed to find Claire. So I asked.

"Do you know where Claire is?"

"Nope! She was in bed like two minutes before I left, because I went to check to see if she was up," her smile faded, "Why? Is she not there? I only left about fifteen minutes ago! Did you check the house?" I nodded to all questions thrown at me. A thought squeezed itself from the back off my head… Brandon. Eve must of notice the change in my face.

"Take me to Amelie. Now." I was in shotgun before you could blink. Eve look confused and worried but that didn't stop her. It took her exactly seven and a half minutes to get to the Founders Square. I had climbed out of the car and at the receptionist before Eve had stop driving and parked. The woman looked up at me through her silver specs.

"Is there something you need?" she asked in a very bored and uninterested voice.

"I would like to speak to the Founder for something VERY important," I explained as nicely as I could through gritted teeth.

"Well… You will have to wait. She is in a VERY important meeting already. But you may sit over there until she is finished." I was loosing it. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… Ahhh… I looked back at the woman.

"Excuse me, but I think she would like to hear to what I have to say. This is a choice of life and death. If you don't tell her that Shane Collins would like to speak to her about Claire Danvers, then I will personally barge into her VERY important meeting and say it in front of her…visitors," I said with a serious face. I heard her gulp and take a deep breath.

"The Shane Collin? The Claire Danvers?" she asked looking slightly frightened.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to tell her before I walk through those doors!" I growled. I knew it was mean but the feeling in my gut had tightened. Oh God… The receptionist left in a hurry and I was on twenty eight when she returned with a forced smile on her face.

"She would like to see you now," she said without looking anywhere else but at me, looking cautious. I nodded my head in thanks and walked through. I hadn't notice Eve by my side until she tapped my shoulder and waving her hand in front of my face.

"Aww! You like-" I cut her off my spinning on my heel and slamming my hand over her mouth. All of a sudden, my palm started to get wet and ticklish. I released her mouth and wiped my palm onto my jeans.

"Damn it Eve! Why did you do that?"

"Cos you put your hand over my mouth! And BTW… Wash your hands once in a while! When was the last time you washed them?" she said scrubbing at her mouth with the back of her hand. I chuckled a little before entering Amelies office. She was sat there at a massive oak desk, looking intent. Without looking up, she said,

"You cannot threaten any of my staff. They are here for a job, which they are trying to do and it doesn't help you having an argument when she only meant well," keeping her tone ice cold, she continued, "Now, with all of that out of the way, what is it about Claire that you are desperate to talk to me about?"

"She's gone. Like, disappeared… She wasn't here when I woke up" I explained.

"And? She id a young woman with her own brain and choices," she asked clearly confused.

"That's the point! She was there before I left for work-" I cut Eve off.

"And! That was about two minutes I woke up and went downstairs!" I exclaimed trying to get sense through to Amelie. She looked like she was thinking in deep concentration. Even though this hadn't bothered me, the feeling had gotten worse.

"Amelie, I really do think there is something wrong…" I said feeling very VERY sick. Eve started to steady me up. I closed my eyes letting myself relax before I reopened them. I sat down into a dark chocolate, leather chair. I felt a pull to get up and follow it. I ended up doing exactly that. It was like all of my limbs, bones, organs, heart and brain were in autopilot. It was like I knew exactly where I was going put at the same time, like a lost puppy trying to find its way home. I had no clue why I couldn't stop. Eve had the 'What The Hell' look plastered on my face, whilst Amelie had composed herself and started to gather a group off around six, maybe seven, guards and started to follow. I walked all the way outside into the sunset, past the petrol station, crossed to the other side of town and ended up outside an old, falling down hotel. It still looked stable enough to go inside though. Amelie was in a black, tinted-windows car with another behind her. I saw the monster and smiled. At least Eve was still with us. When I stopped, they had stopped another second or two after making sure their car was beside the curb. Eve jumped out of the drivers seat a ran up to me.

"What the hell, Shane?!"

"I have no idea. I just got a feeling," I saw Eve smiling at my answer.

"What?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"It's just funny that's all. That's what Claire keeps saying," she smiled a secret smile with herself before turning around and going up to Amelie. After catching up, I asked,

"So… What's the plan?" Amelie stared at me like I was some sort off alien.

"You, Mr Collin," she said staring at me, "Is doing nothing, alongside Eve, whilst I go in with my guards and save dear Claire. I will also catch the 'boss' of this kidnap and punish him with severe consequences." Just like that Amelie and her guards went to save my Claire. Wait, What? I really need to stop calling her 'my.' Sighing in frustration, I slumped down onto the hood of Eves car. After joining me, she asked something I was shocked about.

"Why won't you tell her?" she saw me staring open mouthed, "I mean, you like her ok? And she likes you? Why don't you stop being a wuss and ask her out already? She will obviously say yeah," I stared at Eve for so long that it could've been the next millennium! I quickly searched around for anyone who might over hear, but like usual, no one.

"I honestly don't know myself…" I say looking down to the black trainers dangling on my feet, "I mean, I don't know how I feel. I mean…" Yes! I know! Shane Collins stumbling and saying the same thing over again because of my Claire. Damn! What's up with the 'my!' "I guess I do like her because I keep calling her 'My Claire' for Christ sake! God! I have not a clue of what to do!" **(Hahaha! I rhymed!)** Eve looked at me with a smug, but yet again, shocked smile on her face. Then she started to carry on teasing me.

"Aww! Shane likes Claire! Shane likes Claire! SHANE LIKE FRICKNG CLAIRE!" she ended up screaming it. After watching me shake my head, she continued shouting it. God! How does Michael control her…

**Claires POV**

I gasped. I couldn't be one of them! He said I was one out of the last five alive! **(Hahaha! Rhymed again **** ) **I was pacing the room for at least twenty minutes before I had chosen to have a nice nap. Grrrr! Who is it now? The knock on the door had become more persistent since he had told me who I am. Apparently I'm a…A loud, ear-piercing scream came from outside of these walls. Suddenly, a man barged into the room. It was Derek. I sighed as I figured it was only him. I thought something happened like a mild fight between two members but the look on his face told a different story. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was faster.

"We need to leave immediately," he said pulling me gently up onto my feet. He ran back to the door and locked it with five slide locks, three key locks and two padlocks. What was happening outside?

"Right! What I want you to do is close your eyes and imagine you were in a church…" I thought about the one I had to go to the first Sunday I was here because Eve had to talk to Father…Joe? Yeah… Father Joe. I closed my eyes and pictured every detail of it. The massive oak doors, the exactly twenty three rows of benches, the stand right at the front that looked like a cross, the multicoloured, stainless glass and all the other little decorations like flowers and books (mainly bibles.) I opened them to see myself AND Derek in the church. WOW! Did I do that? I looked at Derek and saw him smile and let out a deep breath he had held in. I felt calm and relaxed.

"Wow, Claire… I didn't think you could do it," he seemed surprised, which stung a little.

"Did you not believe I would?" I said not caring to hide the hurt in my voice. Derek eyes widened with realisation of what he said.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I didn't mean that I didn't believe you would do it, it's just that none of the others have been able to do it a fast as you could. You're just so powerful," he said in admiration. I couldn't help but blush, which caused him to smile.

"So, do you know who the others are? Do THEY know what they are?" I asked.

"Only four of you know. The other one… Well, lets just say he isn't one to anger. He hasn't showed his power yet because he hasn't tried. Unlike you," Derek giggled. I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look.

"Remember you encounter with Brandon?" Derek said with a smirk. I finally realised what he meant. I covered my face with my hands, rubbing my eyes a little.

"You saw that huh?" I asked slightly embarrassed. Not for me though.

"Yup! But that was just class," he said giving me a high five.

"Aren't you supposed to be royalty or something?" I questioned.

"Actually, no. Your parents made me a knight and Sir Derek!" he said with a little bow and a mimic when he said 'Sir Derek.' I laughed which made him join in for a bit too.

"So who is royalty in my species?" I asked imagining an apple because I was hungry enough to eat a dozen of cows.

"You…" he whispered into my ear making me shiver from him breath and realisation of how close he was. My eyes widen once I had realised what he said… I'm royal?

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Ooh… Oh no she didn't! Well, yes. Yes I did. I didn't mean to take too long but HEY! Anyway, I would like some more reviews because no one is really reviewing. I know I sound selfish saying this even though I have like 28 reviews and some have only like 5but I would like people to start reviewing. I was actually thinking of ending it after this chapter because no one is reviewing anymore. But on a lighter note! I would like everyone to read 'Zombies Everywhere' which I am posting and updating, whilst my friend, Alicaa98, is the one to have the credit given to. And again! Thank you for reading! I'll update about 3 times a week minimum! See you next time!**_

_**P.S: If you have any suggestion or ideas, just PM me or put it in a review! **_

_**Liz xox**_


End file.
